board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Judge
CantFaketheFunk 8. The Judge Oh, Udgey. Really, I don't think there could be a better person to preside over the trials... in the PW-universe, anyway. He'd sort of not work in a more realistic version of court. Evidently Capcom agrees with this, because the only other Judge we see in the series is his brother--who's basically him, only Canadian. And they still keep the guy around for AA4, because he's awesome. He's got some of the best lines in the game, and in many ways the Judge single-handedly makes the PW court experience, right up there with the music and OBJECTION!s and everything else. Granted, it'd be nice if he learned the concept of "reasonable doubt" so that we wouldn't, say, have moments where he still finds, say, Lana guilty of murder even though we're not even talking about that particular case anymore and have already established her innocence in the matter, but then it wouldn't quite be the PW series. He's flaky and borderline senile, but you can't really imagine the PW courtroom experience without him. And he's hilarious to boot. So even though he might not have the character depth some in the series have, the Judge kicks ass. ---- Cloud and Squall 8th: Judge Appearances: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-5 Favorite Quotes: "The prosecution will wait... I'm not finished eating." "I spent a whole day looking for my dentures. They turned out to be in my mouth all along." " Nothing. It's just... whenever I addressed you in the previous trial, your response was... "Youse talkin' to me?" It was a little, well... intimidating." "Oh, dear! I, um... I seem to have dropped my pen. Where on earth is it...? Don't mind me! Just carry on with the proceedings as normal!" "Y-Y-You can't threaten m-me, Mr. Tigre. I-It's the defense! Go ahead and tell the witness, Mr. Wright!" "High! The girl... She's very high up in this picture!" Instead of a favorite moment from old Judgey here, I've decided to include a bunch of favorite quotes. Because quite honestly he has quite a few. He's appeared in almost every single case to date, with I believe only one exception, case 3-4. When I first heard of the Phoenix Wright series, and had decided not to get it because I didn't think it would have enough replay value, the judge is one character I couldn't understand why everyone liked him. It was to me, inconceivable. I had pictured him as a boring, lame judge. One that would be powerful like the King of All Cosmos, but not really have any entertaining value. And until this past Christmas, I didn't understand. But then my Fiancee got me Trials and Tribulations for Christmas. Saying that I'd have played the game if I wasn't so stubborn. So I began to play the game, and started to see just why everyone loved the Judge. It's because he's so naive and gullible. He always seems ready on a moment's notice to proclaim the defendant guilty. After 3 years he hasn't really caught on how good Phoenix Wright is at his job, still being surprised at him being able to pull off turnabouts. He's a really funny character, that is easily manipulated by other people's words. He's a fair judge too. Though he seems to believe the prosecution off the bat, rather than believing "Innocent until proven guilty.". In this future world, evidence means everything apparently, and sometimes witnesses just aren't enough proof for the defense. One almost has to wonder how he managed to get through Law School. He's not exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch. He often doesn't know the meanings of words, much like the 9 year old Pearl. Of course someone is always there to explain it to him. Oftentimes he even becomes a plot device in terms of this, explaining things that the audience may not understand either. He seems to be quite oblivious to some things, and others he seems to be spot on. It's kind of hit or miss with him. He's been in every single trial where Phoenix Wright was the defense attorney if I'm not mistaken. He was friends with Damon Gant before the trial started. He's easily persuaded by people. And he typically takes things at face value, forcing the defense or prosecution to explain things straight out. He's usually slow on the draw. But these are all endearing qualities for him. His 'ineptitude' makes him very likable, even lovable. It's not that he's so incompetent that he fails at everything he does. It's that he doesn't alway see things for what they are. Of course this usually makes for very interesting trials. Without him, Phoenix Wright games would never be the same. And while i like his brother, he just doesn't measure up. ---- Naye745 14. The Judge the judge may not stand out like every other character, but without him, i don't think phoenix wright as a whole would work out quite as well. and on those same lines, i don't think that it would be as good if the judge were any different. his loveable but (usually) clueless attitude is hard to dislike. plus, he always gets the correct verdict in the end (except when you get a game over). ---- Paratroopa1 9. Judge It wasn't until Apollo Justice and the subsequent Apollo Justice "save my character" contest that I realize just how much I had underappreciated the Judge in the past. Think about it, think about everything that changes from the original trilogy to the fourth game. We have a new main character, new supporting cast, new proescutors, pretty much everything is new. There is one thing, and only one thing, that doesn't change at all - the Judge. And he serves as a constant reminder throughout the entire game of how much I liked the first three games more. The Judge may be one of the most irreplaceable characters in the games (besides one other who I'll get to later). It's kind of ironic because he does get replaced by his brother in a couple of cases and he's awesome too, but really, where would we be without the Judge? He has some of the funniest lines in the game, and he's a big part of what makes the court sequences so great. I can't really imagine putting a different guy in his place permanently. He is omnipresent. He's Udgey. ---- SSBM_Guy 13. The Judge Case(s): 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-5 The Fickle-Hearted Judge. Or Judge Fickle. And that other nickname that I forgot...in both the fan-translation of Case 3-1 and Case 3-1 itself. You really can't have a more perfect Judge in the PW world. He's hilarious, you need to have a good understanding of what's going on to explain stuff to him, and just yeah. Without the Judge, PW wouldn't be nearly as good. If we had some sort of intelligent Judge or something, it just...wouldn't be right. However, good ol' Udgey doesn't seem to catch on fast and is also technology impaired, but hey. That's what makes him awesome. Sure, he should know what...uh...that one word...reasonable doubt is, but then again, that wouldn't make it as fun. So, that's why the Judge is awesome. There's really no one like the Judge. If they ever replace the Judge for another Judge (Aside from the Judge's Brother, because he's cool, too.), that would be when the PW series takes a fall and just wouldn't be as good. So...as such, the Judge is pretty awesome. I mean, really. Also, his grudge (...Sorta.) against Phoenix is awesome. Especially in Case 2-4 when cross-examining de Killer. That was just awesome. And let's not forget the Judge facing against Tigre. There's a bunch of other great stuff, too. Such as Phoenix and Edgeworth double-teaming the Judge in Case 1-5 and makes him admit his guilt. Good stuff. Also, that beard is awesome. As for the baldness...no. <_< But the beard makes up for the baldness, so huzzah! Good thing he's still in AJ:AA and didn't die or something. >_> ---- transience 9. The Judge - this guy is absolutely nothing special, but he pretty much makes the PWverse. he's just the perfect guy to sit over the trials. - he's slow and clueless, he says dumb things to make the lawyers look smarter than they are, and the way he runs a trial is always fun. - he can be funny, but usually it's at his own expense, but that's why everyone loves him - now if only he'd learn what 'reasonable doubt' is so we could get these trials over without having to get the murderer to confess - but that'd be no fun ---- WiggumFan267 21. The Judge Oh god Im gettin lynched tonight. I <3 the Judge a whole lot. What an amazing character he is, and please please please don't complain that he's too low or anything or in any way imply that I don't think he's awesome, because I do! What do I know anyway on my dumb list? But anyway, the Judge is an awesome character, always there to lighten up the mood with his sense of a lost child. He's the perfect judge for the series, given the type of game it is, and no other judge could ever do or would ever replace him to me. Ol' Udgey just goes along with the whole unrealstic court thing; being bossed around by prosecutors, ogling women, being unable to keep that damn blahblahblah jury quiet, but always making sure to keep Phoenix in line. This guy is perfect. Awesome beard and all. But yeah, the only reason I don't have him higher is because I love so many characters in the game that they all couldn't fit in the Top 20... I wish this guy was a Judge in real life... ---- Leonhart4 5. The Judge The Good: The Judge is basically the glue that holds the Ace Attorney universe together. It just wouldn't be the same without the guy. Even his brother is just like him, except for being Canadian. A serious judge just wouldn't fit this universe, but the Judge here is perfect for it. He's got some of the best lines in the series, and he's probably the most consistently funny character of them all. He always manages to find a way to crack me up, and I love him for it. Plus, he's one of the few characters from the Phoenix Wright universe that Apollo Justice didn't find a way to butcher in some manner. The Best: Man, trying to pick out the best Judge moments is tough, I'll tell you what. I love the guy in 3-3 when he's scared to death of the Tiger. Those moments had me almost rolling in the floor. On a serious note, I love it in 1-4 when the Judge finally stands up to von Karma and stops letting the prosecutor run the trial. I forget exactly what happened, but I remember that Phoenix had made some outrageous claim (kinda vague, isn't it?), von Karma objects and demands the Judge to sustain it, but he refuses, shocking the crap out of von Karma and everyone else. That was just great. I feel like Phoenix had an effect on the Judge doing that, but I can't remember the particular scene well enough to explain it. The Bad: The only time the Judge is annoying is when he's in "Penalize you for pressing" mode, which isn't too often, thankfully. Besides, that's only really a problem the first time through the case. Every other time, you basically know what you have to do, and so it's not a problem. Plus, I wish they would give the Judge some character development (or at least tell us his real name!). I think it'd be awesome if the Judge was a defendant or something and his brother was the judge. Something like that would be cool. The Worst: I'll be honest. I think the Judge is out of character sometimes in 1-5, and it bothers me. The Judge is great when he's clueless, but I think in 1-5, there were times when they tried to make him stupid. There's a difference between clueless and stupid. Like in 1-5 when he talks about how he thought he lost his dentures but they were in his mouth the whole time...That's not clueless, that's just stupid. I dunno, things like that just bothered me, but it's just a little thing, so... Category:Fictional characters